


The Age of Heroes

by Karolina98



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Karen Page, Karen is an ace reporter, Karen is kinds done with heroes an vigilantes, Other, Overt feminism, She will write what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina98/pseuds/Karolina98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen writes an article about heroes and vigilantes. It's not nice and it's not kind, but she will write it anway</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Frank telling Karen that people hurting you means they love you, an me thinking, 'yeah, maybe if you're a dude'. It kinda went in a different direction, though. I may get back to the original at some point.

The Age of Heroes - by Karen Page

 

A friend of mine recently made a statement regarding the reality of living in the Age of Heroes. The Age where vigilantes and taking the law into your own hands is common place. It wasn’t meant to be kind and it wasn’t meant to be flattering. But to me, it rang true. ‘There are no heroes Karen, or villains. There are only scared children, trying to punch their way to feeling safe and whole again.’

People get hurt and they don’t get justice. People get hurt, and we as a society, don’t deal with it properly. So they take up a mask. A gun.  A stick. And we applaud them. Because even if we ourselves are not hurt or scared as badly as they are, we do get hurt. And we do get scared. And we want more than anything to have a nameless, faceless body between us and the darkness out there.

I say we, but I mean men.*

Take a breath and think of how many women heroes or vigilantes or even villains you know? How many do you read about? How many do you see on the news? Very few. This is, off course, because women don’t get scared, they overreact. They are hysterical. Women don’t get hurt for no reason, we have it coming.

Recently Tina Franklin did not make the news after dying of a ruptured appendix. Doctors shook their heads, told her every woman gets period cramps and to take an aspirin, and sent her home. This is not newsworthy. Now if her boyfriend put on a hoodie and took on the medical-industrial complex,  _he_ at least, would be about fifty percent hero.**

Recently Alicia Bentley did make the headlines: Local Teen Kills Two Up-And-Coming Basketball Stars In Outrageous Revenge Fantasy. (Boston Herald, February 12th, 2016). This happened not a week after: Aspiring Young Hero Takes On Sister’s Rapist. (DC Courant, February 7th, 2016). Alicia is in prison, and will be for the rest of her life. The Aspiring Young Hero, is unknown. Faceless, Nameless and easy to hide behind.

Now many will argue that the nature of vigilantism is an existence outside the law. Alicia got caught and the Aspiring Hero did not. But no man is an island, and no woman is an island either. The Aspiring Hero has, as his moniker suggests, quite a bit of support. The three people that went on record to support Alicia, are currently under police protection for death threats.

Frank Castle had a good chance of getting off on 37 murder charges while Rachael Trevor got twenty-one years for assaulting a man while wearing a Halloween costume. (Is Vigilantism Going Viral? Slutty Nurse Attacks Drunk Man in Bar. Miami Post. March 23rd, 2016)

Late last night Laura Gonzales was arrested in Brooklyn Heights after killing Teo Ortiz and Hector Valera, the men that raped and killed her mother after bringing her into the US twenty seven years ago. Teo and Hector founs and threatened Laura implying her mother had not fully paid her debt to the people that allowed Laura into this country. and she had better pay up. There is a police report on this. The police were not able to help. They can only work with proof. And Alina Gonzales had not been American. 

Laura did kill two men. She killed two men that were threatening her life. And by doing so, she saved several women and children that were being held by Teo Ortiz and Hector Valera. It's true that instead of going to the law afterwards, she decided to continue looking for, and freeing other people that were in a situation similar to what her mother had been in before the police arrested her in relation to the above mentioned murders.

I'm sure the news this morning will heavily feature Laura and her actions of the past several months. Everyone will form their own opinions. _Murder is never the answer. It was self-defense. It wouldn’t have to be self-defense if they’d stayed in their own country. Well, you know the risk you take with the cartels.._

But maybe think of Laura, as Laurence. I know that’s nearly impossible, but really. Think about it. You will probably find a similar story with a penis in the starring role if you look for it. You have to look thought, it will probably not have made the headlines.

But lets talk about Laura. Laura Gonzales who killed two men. She also saved, as far as I can corroborate, forty-seven women from traffickers, abusive husbands, boyfriends, family members or random strangers. She did everything right in this Age of Heroes. She has a _Tragic Backstory._ She doesn't kill people, except in self-defense. She has saved and protected people. And she will most likely go to prison for the rest of her life.

Because it’s a big bad world out there full of Darkness. Life is suffering and love is pain. And women should absorb all of this and be the Light. We should be the ones worth fighting for. We should be the Cataclyst. The Martyr. The Sacrifice. We are the ones to be protected, not the ones doing the protecting.

Laura Gonzales was dealt a rough hand when she was born with a vagina. She was dealt an even rougher hand to be born when standing up to fight is heroic, but only when you’re a man. Laura isn't a hero. In this world, she's a victim at best. But Laura doesn’t need a hero either. She never did. She needs some goddamn justice.

 

* My editor asked me if I was sure I wanted to hand in this article. Apparently villains, mobs and gangs expect nosy journalists judging them as part for course. Feminism is a much more dangerous topic apparently. Well call this laptop my mask and these words my weapons. Call me a vigilante.

** Statistically speaking, vigilantes have a 46 – 58 percent approval rating among the general public (Central Bureau of Statistic, December, 2015). More mainstream superheroes, have an even higher approval rating, going from 68 percent (Black Widow) to 87 percent (Captain America). Please note these numbers are from before ‘Captain America’s Homo-Erotically Tinged Quest to Save Best Friend Bucky Barnes’. (New York Time, April 28t, 2016).

**Author's Note:**

> All names, papers, statistics etc are made up.


End file.
